


Big Dick, Little Dickie

by Spindiver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Derek Hale, Friends to Lovers, Hairy Derek Hale, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Porn Watching, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Stiles Stilinski, puppies and kittens, submissive Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindiver/pseuds/Spindiver
Summary: It’s a long-held myth that all male omegas have small cocks; tiny little things that barely function as a sex organ. Like most clichés, there is an element of truth to it, but the randomness of genetics ensures that it is not true in all cases. Stiles Stilinski is one of those cases.The owner of such unexpected bounty is currently tying himself in knots in an effort not to reveal his precious gift.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do an alpha/omega thing for ages and this just popped into my head the other day.

It’s a long-held myth that all male omegas have small cocks; tiny little things that barely function as a sex organ. Like most clichés, there is an element of truth to it, but the randomness of genetics ensures that it is not true in all cases. Stiles Stilinski is one of those cases.

The owner of such unexpected bounty is currently tying himself in knots in an effort not to reveal his precious gift. 

“Catch!” yells Scott from the other side of their dorm room and a pair of socks descends towards Stiles in a graceful ark.

Stiles scrabbles to hold the towel round his torso with one hand while the other reaches out to catch the socks. Naturally, they miss his hand by about a foot. Still keeping a firm grasp of the towel, he bends down carefully to get them.

Scott, meanwhile, with a typical alpha’s confidence, turns to face Stiles, dick swinging freely between his thighs.

“Sorry, bro”, Scott offers with a shrug.

“I’m not surprised you were always benched at school, couldn’t hit a lacrosse goal with a laser guided missile and the wind behind you” Stiles snarks. By now he’s got his boxers on underneath the towel, has thrown it on the bed and with his back to Scott, is pulling on his jeans.

Stiles’ display of modesty is unsurprising to Scott, omegas are supposed to be body shy, preferring to keep themselves only for their alpha mate. Stiles has spent years covering himself up; as a kid, it was learned behaviour, a nod to cultural norms. Once he hit puberty though, it became a necessity if Stiles wished to avoid being singled out and the subject of hurtful gossip.

He’s read the stories of kids being hounded out of school because they didn’t conform to expectations. He has no intention of being one of them.

Stiles is self-aware enough to know that he’s not much of a catch as an omega. Never mind his generous physiology, his personality is hardly that of a typical omega either. He’s learned to edit himself, to some extent; present himself more like it’s expected of his sex. He can’t do anything about what he’s packing.

He’s known for at least five years that if he wants to make a match, he’ll need to be lucky enough to meet an alpha who likes his omegas a bit on the lippy side and well hung to boot. Stiles is never going to be the demure, needy omega that he’s been told throughout his entire life he needs to be.

It’s OK. He’s made peace with himself, realises his chances of a good mating are slight. He’s been taking heat suppressants for ages but they don’t take the edge off the emotional craving for intimacy, something which is supposed to come naturally to him.

Scott is a good alpha, he’s been friends with Stiles for so long that there is no question of whether they will develop a sexual relationship – they won’t, ugh. He can, however, offer Stiles comfort in the form of snuggling with an alpha and with the Sheriff now being too far away for instant gratification, it’s about as good as Stiles is going to get. Don’t get him wrong, he’s grateful…but…

It’s like now, when Stiles and Scott are off to yet another campus mixer. Stiles thinks it’s rather pointless, it’s not like he hasn’t done this countless times before, with little success. Contrary to his belief that he’s unattractive to potential alpha mates, Stiles does, indeed, attract quite a bit of attention on his looks alone. He’s a little taller than an average omega but his build is that of one, slender and compact – Stiles would say skinny. His facial features are almost designed to attract alphas: curious amber eyes, pale skin and a generous mouth. He garners initial interest frequently but most often deflects the attention quickly, as a result of his need – quite literally – not to expose himself. 

Scott is hovering by the door while Stiles digs out his missing Converse from under his bed. Hopping a few times, Stiles shoves his foot in, grabs his wallet, sighs and follows Scott out.

“I don’t know why you’re making me do this”, he complains.

Scott glances fondly at Stiles. “Because I want you to be as happy as I am.”

Ah, yes, Scott’s already found his mate, conveniently during the induction tour on their first day of college. Stiles was there, he saw it happen, that flash of understanding between two people. Kira’s a lovely girl, a feisty omega somewhat in Stiles’ mould and he’s very happy for them. Scott’s insistence that he can also be as happy is a little wearing, Scott doesn’t understand his situation, he doesn’t know.

They pitch up at the house where the party’s being held. Scott’s up the steps and bouncing through the door before Stiles can even blink but being the good alpha that he is, he ensures that Stiles has a drink and is entrusted into the care of their friends before he lopes off to find Kira.

Stiles squats on the arm of the sofa that is just about containing the members of his study group, all betas: Lydia, her boyfriend Jackson and his room-mate, Danny. Lydia and Jackson are indulging in as much sexual activity as you can get away with on a sofa, in the dark, at a party and Danny is casting wanton glances at a lithe beta writhing on the dance floor.

Stiles looks around the room, it’s a typical mixer, the purpose of which is to pair off as many people as possible. Everyone’s here for that reason, there’s no-one who’s ambivalent about finding a partner. The middle of the room is filled with Stiles’ peers swaying to the sounds of the host’s Spotify playlist.

To be fair, there are a lot of hot people on the dancefloor, Stiles is quite happy to admit that, but no-one scorching. Stiles’ tastes are a bit particular, he likes a big manly alpha, all the things he’s supposed to like, he likes, with one exception.

A few years ago, Stiles stumbled upon a small corner of the internet while searching for porn. It was alpha/omega combos, but the few omegas featured were like him, well endowed and they were fucking the alphas. Stiles felt like a missing piece of himself slotted in right then. When puberty hit, his masturbatory routine developed with very little anal play. He knew he was supposed to like it and it was OK but not anywhere near as good as a hand job. He never seemed to produce much slick either.

Finding this niche allowed Stiles to really enjoy his sexual awakening but so far, he’s had no practical experience. An alpha willing to be fucked is rarer than an omega willing to fuck one, besides, they’re not exactly going to advertise it.

It wouldn’t be so bad if Stiles was attracted to Omegas, but he isn’t. He has no use for an extra layer of neediness in a relationship. His go-to spank bank consists of alphas all going against their nature, ready to bend over and present for him, dark, muscly, powerful alphas.

Like that one over there, actually. Stiles tries really hard not to bring people he knows in real life into his fantasies but in the case of Derek Hale, that proves impossible.

If there is one alpha that Stiles considers ideal, it would be Derek Hale, captain of the college basketball team and all-round perfect alpha. From the top of his artfully styled ebony hair to the tips of his designer boot clad toes, he epitomises exactly what Stiles desires and he is equally, a decent human being, tutoring failing students and volunteering twice a week at the animal clinic.

That’s where Stiles had met him, one evening picking Scott up from his work experience. So shoot him, Stiles turned up early because why wouldn’t he want to suck up the unconditional love offered by the occupants. Stiles is trying to decide between puppies and kittens when the finest sight ever to grace his eyes bursts through the swing doors from the medical wing. Without doubt, the most gorgeous man Stiles has ever seen is clutching a litter of wriggling puppies, two of which he thrusts at Stiles demanding, “Hold them for a minute, please”, before disappearing through the opposing doors to the kennels.

Stiles stares after him, gobsmacked, almost oblivious to the squirming creatures under his arms. He‘s still in the same position when the divine specimen reappears and reclaims the puppies minutes later.

“Thanks”, he grins at Stiles – a dazzling, world shattering grin – “I couldn’t get them all in the right kennels by myself and they haven’t had their injections yet, so I couldn’t risk them getting loose.”

“Um”, Stiles retorts, helpfully.

Despite having a puppy under his arm, the man still manages to extend a hand to Stiles.

“I’m Derek, I volunteer here.” He grasps Stiles’ hand and shakes it as vigorously as one can while trying not to drop a puppy. “It’s Stiles, isn’t it? You’re in a couple of my classes, I think.”

“Yeah”, says Stiles, even though he’s so far failed to notice Derek in any of his classes, which is a travesty really. 

“Hey, can you just follow me through and open the cage for me?”

And so begins the most excruciating friendship Stiles has ever known. On one hand, who wouldn’t want to spend time in the company of the hottest alpha at the college. On the other, Stiles’ inability to keep Derek out of his nightly pornographic musings makes for awkward next days…

_‘Hey Derek, did you know that while I was cooking dinner last night, I was imagining you bent over the kitchen table taking my sausage?’ ___

For the sake of his own sanity, Stiles does very little to extend the friendship. No-one tells Derek this though. In the very first class after their encounter at the animal clinic, Derek makes a beeline for him in the lecture hall and plops himself in the seat next to Stiles which will now be known as Derek’s seat for the rest of the semester. He also saves up special jobs for Stiles when he comes to collect Scott. 

_‘Stiles, could you just hand feed this new-born kitten, the mother’s milk hasn’t come in and we’re struggling to cope?’ ___

____So, it’s a bit of a love/hate thing for Stiles. He loves that he’s found another alpha who is non-judgmental and also appears to like him as a person. Hates that he can’t help fantasising about him, given that those fantasies are incredibly unlikely to come to pass. It’s a special kind of torture, really._ _ _ _

____Stiles is unsurprised to see Derek weaving his way across the dance floor. A cute omega girl grabs his arm and tries to urge him into dancing with her. She looks wistfully after him as he kindly disengages her hand and continues his path across the room towards Stiles._ _ _ _

____There’s one difference between Scott and Derek, as alphas within Stiles’ orbit. Under no circumstances will Stiles allow any kind of touching with Derek, save for the bare minimum: the occasional bro hug and a few accidental brushes of skin when handing one another things. Derek tried to comfort Stiles once, when one of his favourite dogs got rehomed but Stiles cut him down so quickly that Derek never tried again and thankful, never tried to discuss it with Stiles. Damn him for being so non-judgmental._ _ _ _

____“Need another?” asks Derek knocking his red cup into Stiles’ one. Regardless of the touching thing Derek still tries to be an alpha to Stiles’ omega by providing and looking out for him. Stiles can’t complain, it’s nearly all he’s ever wanted._ _ _ _

____“Might as well”, Stiles replies, and Derek takes his cup and battles his way to the kitchen. It’s not much of a battle, people part to let him through with a slap on the back, a convivial word and the never-ending parade of omegas, all offering themselves up for his pleasure._ _ _ _

____Stiles shakes his head and surmises that this party, like all the rest, is going to be a dud for him. Scott waves at him from the dance floor where he’s wrapped around Kira like a boa constrictor. Stiles rolls his eyes at him._ _ _ _

____Derek’s off fetching his fourth drink, or is it his fifth, when an unfamiliar alpha sidles up to Stiles._ _ _ _

____“Hi, my name’s Drew, what’s yours?”_ _ _ _

____He’s not exactly Stiles’ type anyway, being blond, cleanshaven and of average alpha size. Stiles will be polite though._ _ _ _

____“Stiles.”_ _ _ _

____“So, if you don’t mind me asking, that other alpha, is he your boyfriend?”_ _ _ _

____“No”, answers Stiles, perhaps a little quickly._ _ _ _

____The other alpha, Drew, smiles and it isn’t the heart-breaking gleam of, say, Derek’s smile._ _ _ _

____“Then would you like to dance with me?” Drew’s attitude is one of a man who’s already won his prize so he’s a little taken aback when Stiles declines._ _ _ _

____“Thank you, no, I don’t dance.” It’s a practised response and it rarely suffices._ _ _ _

____“Oh, come on, a nice little omega like you, surely you want to be shaking what you got for me?”_ _ _ _

____Drew tries to pull Stiles towards the dance floor but a hand the size of a bear paw clasps his forearm firmly._ _ _ _

____“He said no!”_ _ _ _

____Derek can be the sweetest soul – witness the animal clinic – but he is at heart an alpha and no-one upsets the omegas in his world. The glare is enough to send this one packing, but not before Derek has given his forearm the kind of squeeze that says, ‘Just try it, you enormous fuckwit!’_ _ _ _

____“You OK?” Derek reaches towards Stiles’ arm but swiftly snatches his hand back._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, nothing serious but thank you.”_ _ _ _

____Derek hands him his drink from where he’d placed it on the floor prior to intimidating Stiles’ potential suitor._ _ _ _

____Stiles, to his shame, because it’s not as if he’s not used to douchy alphas, gulps it down a little quickly._ _ _ _

____“Steady on”, Derek warns, “You’ve had a few.”_ _ _ _

____It is now that phase of the party where most partygoers have paired up or bailed. There’re just some pockets of negotiation still occurring but in the main, everyone’s coupled up, on the dance floor, in shadowy corners and on all the available comfy surfaces._ _ _ _

____Danny’s disappeared off with the object of his earlier adoration and Lydia chooses that moment to drag Jackson off to a more private place where they can let their natures run free. Stiles, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, slides over the arm of the sofa into its welcoming embrace. Derek moves to take up the rest of the available space to his side._ _ _ _

____Stiles is feeling a slight bit tiddly now, enough to loosen his tongue sufficiently to say to Derek, “Why don’t you go dance with an omega, I’m sure there are still a few cruising about?”_ _ _ _

____Derek turns to look at him in horror. “I couldn’t leave you on your own, what kind of a friend do you think I am?”_ _ _ _

____‘The worst kind’, thinks Stiles. ‘the kind that thinks they’re doing you a favour when they’re really, really not.’ But he doesn’t say that, instead he digs himself into a hole of a different type._ _ _ _

____“What do you look for in an omega? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with one.”_ _ _ _

____A terrifying thought hits him. “Do you even like omegas? Oh my god, that was so rude of me, don’t answer that!”_ _ _ _

____“It’s alright Stiles”, Derek smiles ruefully at him, “I like omegas well enough. Just never met the right one, I suppose.”_ _ _ _

____Despite the get out of jail free card that Derek’s handed him, Stiles is tipsy enough to continue with his excavation._ _ _ _

____“No, but honestly, what would be your perfect little omega.” He leans towards Derek, lurches really, “Enquiring minds want to know.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, I guess you could say I have atypical tastes. I don’t like my omegas too placid or needy. I’m looking for an omega who’ll not agree with everything I say because I say it.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh”, says Stiles, “that must be why we’re friends then.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, Stiles, you’re probably right.”_ _ _ _

____There’s an odd tone to Derek’s voice, one Stiles hasn’t heard before, it makes him curious._ _ _ _

____“So, would you say you like an untraditional omega? That’s very forward thinking of you.”_ _ _ _

____There’s a long beat before Derek answers, in that pause Stiles realises that they are about as physically close as they’ve ever been._ _ _ _

____“Yes, an untraditional omega would be good for me.”_ _ _ _

____And he places a peculiar emphasis on ‘untraditional’ which reminds Stiles of his situation. The alcohol he’s consumed loosens the grip he keeps on his secret._ _ _ _

____“I’m an untraditional omega, ya know. Not in attraction, no, give me a big meaty alpha every time. It’s what I want to do to them that’s considered a bit off.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh?” Derek is now touching him, they’re shoulder to shoulder, it doesn’t even occur to Stiles to move, he’s on a bit of a roll._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, have you ever seen porn where the alpha submits to an omega? That’s hot.” He drags out the last syllable as his brain helpfully provides him with flashes of some of the images he’s seen._ _ _ _

____“Like the thrill of the forbidden”, murmurs Derek,_ _ _ _

____“Yes!” exclaims Stiles, slapping Derek on the arm for emphasis, “That’s exactly it.” He settles back feeling smug that he’s got his point over._ _ _ _

____Derek is quiet, too quiet. Stiles realises that he may have gone too far with his transgressive views. God, he hopes he hasn’t alienated Derek, the last thing he needs is to lose one of the only two alphas who treat him like a person and not a walking, talking, blow-up doll._ _ _ _

____“I think maybe it’s time I went home”, he says quietly. This shakes Derek out of his stupor._ _ _ _

____“I’ll walk you.”_ _ _ _

____Derek is as attentive as he’s ever been as they move to leave. He gets Stiles’ coat, offers to go find Scott to tell him they’re going. Stiles declines, no-one needs to see Scott and Kira sucking face and he fires off a quick text to Scott instead. Derek guides Stiles out of the house all the while keeping his hand about an inch away from Stiles’ body, clothed though it is._ _ _ _

____There’s still a silence as they walk back to Stiles’ building but it’s a companiable one rather than awkward. They pass few people on their journey, a couple of betas, giggling together, an alpha alone and an alpha/omega couple. Derek nods to the alpha as they pass; an instinctive response between peers except that Stiles and Derek aren’t a couple and the alpha/omega pair are._ _ _ _

____“How does it work then?” asks Derek quietly._ _ _ _

____“What?” Stiles, confused by Derek’s question turns to look up at him. Derek’s perfect face is contorted into a weird expression or maybe it’s just the street lights._ _ _ _

____“An omega dominating an alpha, how would that work?”_ _ _ _

____“Ummm”, Offers Stiles, momentarily nonplussed._ _ _ _

____Derek plows on regardless, “Because an omega cock wouldn’t be big enough to penetrate an alpha, surely, so how would they do it?”_ _ _ _

____Stiles can’t talk about this, it’s too close to his ultimate fantasy, he’s already chubbing up slightly, He offers the easiest solution._ _ _ _

____“Want me to show you?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes.” The reply is instantaneous. Fortunately, they reach Stiles’ building and he can cover his nervousness with the business of locating keys and getting through doors._ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

When the door to Stiles’ dorm room is closed behind them, Stiles directs Derek to his bed and goes to get his laptop. He sits down next to Derek and boots up the machine. 

“If…um…if I show you this, it’s our secret right? You won’t tell anyone?” 

_‘You won’t think I’m a degenerate omega with unnatural desires?’ ___

__“No, I promise…it’s just between us.”_ _

__Stiles locates a hidden folder and opens one of his favourite videos. He squirms back on the bed so that he’s leaning against the wall and indicates for Derek to do likewise. Derek complies without a word. The laptop is placed between them and Stiles hits play._ _

__Derek squints at the screen, leaning in. A big bearded alpha is standing next to a bed in a room which is obviously a hotel room. He’s only wearing tight boxers which show off his tumescence. A smaller naked man wanders into shot, you can only see his rear but from the position and movement of his hands, he’s keeping his cock nice and warm._ _

__“Get on the bed”, demands the smaller man in a tone that brooks no argument._ _

__The alpha immediately climbs on the bed and positions himself on hands and knees facing away from the camera which zooms in on his ass._ _

__“Please…” he begs._ _

__“Please what. Alpha? Tell me what you want.”_ _

__The camera pans out._ _

__“I want you to...I want…please fuck me!”_ _

__The smaller man moves to stand next to the prostrate alpha and turns sideways so that his genitalia can finally be seen. His left hand is wrapped around his cock but there’s still a good four inches showing. His girth is pretty substantial as well._ _

__With his right hand he roughly pulls down the alpha’s underwear, exposing his large hairy butt cheeks and slaps one of them hard._ _

__“Oh”, the alpha groans, “please fill me with your omega cock, fuck me hard.”_ _

__Derek turns to face Stiles, eyes wide in astonishment. “That’s an omega…but how? Omega cocks are small!”_ _

__“Not all omegas have tiny dicks, Derek.” He pauses for a moment. Having Derek, sexy, non-judgmental Derek, in his room watching his porn gives Stiles a kind of fuzzy confidence._ _

__“I don’t.”_ _

__“You don’t?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“It’s big?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“Like that?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“Oh.” Derek’s wide eyes drop their gaze slowly down Stiles’ body until it reaches his lap. Not that he can see anything with the layers of camouflage Stiles wears._ _

__Derek’s eyes drift back to the screen where the omega is now fingering the alpha with some enthusiasm._ _

__“Would you do that to me, could you do that?” Derek sounds nervous but hopeful. The seriousness of the question shakes Stiles back to some semblance of reality. He remembers who he’s with and what they’re doing._ _

__“Jeez Derek, you can’t ask a guy that, have you any idea…?” Stiles breaks off because if Derek knew just how much he’d like to do exactly that, bury his fingers inside of Derek’s generous ass and then follow it up with his cock, he wouldn’t ask. No alpha really wants that, it goes completely against their nature._ _

__This is a one-time deal for Stiles. He’s only ever likely to find one alpha who’ll let him act out his wildest desires. He can’t afford to have that alpha ostracise him afterwards because it’s wrong. He’d rather go without forever than have a taste of what he wants and then have it taken away._ _

__Derek’s head has dropped, he’s looking at his lap, licentious sounds issue from the laptop speakers._ _

__“Stiles, I…I want that…I’ve always wanted that.”_ _

__Derek looks up at Stiles now, eyes smudged with unshed tears. Stiles can see the honesty in his face. He places a hand on Derek’s thigh which is immediately covered by one of Derek’s large paws._ _

__“I want that too, but I can’t let you do this just because I’m the only omega you’ve ever found with a big enough cock.”_ _

__Derek is now squeezing his hand like he’s never going to let go._ _

__“It’s not like that Stiles, I’ve wanted you since I first saw you, but you wouldn’t let me touch you. I thought you were ace.” A tear slips free from Derek’s eye and slides down his cheek._ _

__“Because I’m abnormally built, Derek. Because once it gets out that I’m the big dicked omega, I’ll never get any peace, do you know what people will say, Derek, do you?”_ _

__“I wouldn’t do that. All my life I’ve only wanted to be filled, I had my fingers up my ass way before I presented, and I like omegas, I don’t want to submit to an alpha.”_ _

__Stiles is almost convinced, his underlying need to fuck is being charmed by Derek’s words._ _

__Derek holds his hand a little looser now, he’s rubbing his thumb over Stiles’ knuckles._ _

__“Could I…see you…?” There’s a hint of urgency in Derek’s voice…of need._ _

__“What purpose would that serve Derek?”_ _

__“I don’t know, I just want to. You know I’d be your alpha in a heartbeat. I’d have courted you already if I’d thought you’d be the slightest bit receptive. I didn’t think it would work before but now I know that it could.”_ _

__Stiles’ resolve crumbles. “OK, how do you want to do this?” He reaches for his fly, but Derek stops him._ _

__“No, all of you, please, and could you…maybe…order me to take your clothes off?”_ _

__“OK, wow, you really do want to submit, don’t you?”_ _

__Derek looks Stiles straight in the eye and says, “I’d submit to you.”_ _

__Stiles sighs but it’s one of acceptance. He reaches for the laptop and places it on the floor, gets himself comfortable on the bed again._ _

__“I’ve never done this before”, he says quietly. He takes a deep breath and in a kind of a squeaky voice orders, “Derek, take off my jacket for me.”_ _

__Despite Stiles’ hesitancy, Derek’s eyes gleam and he reaches to pull the sleeves of Stiles’ jacket free of his arms. When loose, he places his hands just under the collar on Stiles’ shoulders and pushes the jacket slowly, so it slips down Stiles’ back into a puddle on the bed._ _

__Derek plays with the collar of Stiles’ shirt, his finger is moving teasingly against Stiles’ neck, it feels electric. Stiles is slack-mouthed, he’s going to lose what little control he has on the situation if he doesn’t get himself together._ _

__“Stop that Derek, only do what I tell you to do.”_ _

__“Yes, Omega”_ _

__“Derek drops his hand and his head, but Stiles can see that he’s still watching him through his eyelashes._ _

__“You can remove my shirt but you’re not to touch my body when you’ve done that.”_ _

__Derek wastes no time stripping Stiles of all the clothing on his upper body. True to the command, he doesn’t touch Stiles, but he looks on in awe._ _

__“Omega, can I kiss you?”_ _

__Stiles is getting into this a bit now, the ease with which Derek takes his instruction is addictive. He decides that Derek can stand some teasing._ _

__“No!” he says firmly, “But you can be kissed.”_ _

__Derek leans in, a little breathless with his mouth slightly open. Stiles barely has to move to join their lips together. He presses in for a moment and then pulls off so that he can take each of Derek’s lips in turn between his, sucking softly. He finishes with a peck to the corner of Derek’s mouth._ _

__“Thank you, Omega”, Derek sighs, his eyes hooded with pleasure._ _

__“Alpha, take off my shoes and socks for me.”_ _

__Derek scrabbles off the bed in his haste to divest Stiles of the items, When he’s finished, he looks up at Stiles questioningly._ _

__“You can stay there, I like you on your knees.” Stiles doesn’t even know where any of this is coming from, it’s an amalgamation of everything he’s ever seen or imagined but he’s thrilled that all the sinful things that he’s saying are working for Derek._ _

__“Alpha, undo my jeans and remove them.”_ _

__With exquisite care, Derek slides his hand under the waistband of Stiles jeans to slip the button through its hole. He then pulls down the zipper to leave the jeans open at Stiles’ lap. He squats back so he’s sitting on his heels and grabs at the legs of the garment while Stiles raises his ass to let them be pulled loose._ _

__In seconds Stiles is sitting naked on the bed save for his underwear with Derek still kneeling at his feet._ _

__“Thank you, Alpha, you can look if you like.”_ _

__Derek gazes up at Stiles’ torso, eyes blown, a look of wonderment on his face. Stiles tracks his eyes as he takes in every millimetre of Stiles’ body. If anything, Derek looks even more entranced than before. Stiles has never been on the receiving end of a look like this, he never thought he would be._ _

__Stiles’ underwear is snug, a by-product of keeping it all hidden, so it’s obvious that he’s sporting an enormous chubby._ _

__“Would you like to see my cock, Alpha? Would you like to touch it?”_ _

__“Yes please, Omega.” Derek is almost salivating._ _

__“Then remove the last piece of clothing.”_ _

__Stiles lifts himself from the bed while Derek slides his underwear off. Now that the permission to touch has been given, Derek ensures that his hands make contact with Stiles’ legs all the way down._ _

__Stiles’ cock has sprung free and is bouncing slightly, it’s the bounce of a weighty object held only at its base and Derek is hypnotised by it. He lifts one hand up hesitantly._ _

__“Go ahead, Omega.” Stiles instructs. He’s almost bouncing out of his skin, himself. He’s got a huge omega at his feet, under his control and every fibre of his being is screaming ‘Take! Take!’_ _

__Derek is still staring at Stiles’ cock. “You’re so beautiful, Omega, I’ve never seen anyone like you.”_ _

__Stiles has never considered his cock beautiful. A hindrance, maybe an embarrassment but not beautiful. On reflection though, if you discount his gender, it is a fine specimen. At a generous seven inches, he’s bigger than most betas and easily at least average sized for an alpha and it’s thick too, with a proud rosy head that’s right now leaking a little pre-cum._ _

__Derek leans in and with the tip of his tongue, swipes the glossy bead into his mouth._ _

__“Mmm, Omega, you taste so good.”_ _

__With his tongue still chasing the taste of Stiles across his mouth, Derek reaches out to stroke the head of Stiles’ cock. He traces round it and then follows a vein down the length and back up again. He carefully wraps his fingers around the base, his middle finger and thumb just managing to meet which is something that Stiles can’t achieve._ _

__All the attention to his cock reminds Stiles that this is the first time he’s been touched by another person and while in his head he might want to make this last forever, his body is unlikely to comply. What kind of dominant omega would he be if he just came straight in his alpha’s face the first time?_ _

__“Enough!” He grunts out._ _

__Derek drops his hand obediently and sits back down._ _

__“Look at me, Alpha”, Stiles orders._ _

__Derek meets his eyes._ _

__“Tell me what you want me to do. This is for you, Alpha. How can I take care of you?”_ _

__“Please fuck me. Please finger me open and fuck me on your huge omega cock.”_ _

__“Well, Alpha, I can hardly do that when you’re still dressed now, can I?”_ _

__Derek looks bemused, so Stiles returns to instructions rather than suggestions._ _

__“Alpha take off your clothes and get on the bed.”_ _

__In seconds Derek has shed his clothing and is clambering up behind Stiles._ _

__“How would you like me, Omega?”_ _

__In fairness, Stiles has yet to see Derek naked and the speed with which Derek moved hardly gave Stiles a chance. He’d like to admire the alpha as well._ _

__“Can you lie on your back, I want to see what I’m getting?”_ _

__Derek lays out a little stiffly, Stiles can see him grind his ass into the mattress, like he’s scratching an itch._ _

__Speaking of stiff, Derek is no slouch in the nice dick department either. True to his gender he has a dark thicket of hair between his legs which extends in thinner trails down his thighs and up towards his stomach. From this thatch a veiny cock extends. It’s longer than Stiles’, which is no surprise given how much Derek defines the words ‘alpha build’, but not as wide. The hairy globes hanging below are proper alpha balls, at least half as big again as Stiles’ own._ _

__Stiles smiles as he takes in the extent of Derek naked. All he’s ever wished for laid out for the taking. There’s no hiding the musculature on his body, each group, clearly defined, even if half of them are hiding underneath the plentiful body hair._ _

__He marvels at the power lying dormant before him. At this moment he could probably get this alpha to do anything he wished, it’s a heady feeling to know that he controls that power. Even if it is only right here and right now._ _

__Derek is squirming a little and Stiles does not want the alpha to be uncomfortable. He runs his fingers down Derek’s chest, feeling out the curve of his pecs, skirting his nipples that are looking quite peaky already._ _

__He’s got a residual omega urge to slurp that cock right down and rub his face in the fur below but that can wait till another time, he’s got a needy alpha under him who’s made his immediate desires perfectly clear._ _

__“Alpha, turn over, on your knees.”_ _

__Derek complies while Stiles moves behind him. He’s locates his lube, but he doesn’t have any condoms because, why would he, as an omega, need any?_ _

__“Alpha, I don’t have a condom, do you?”_ _

__“No, no I don’t but you can go without, we’re both virgins.” Derek’s desperate need seeps into his voice and although Stiles is inclined to nix the whole thing on account of proper sexual etiquette, that desperation persuades him otherwise. How could he ever leave this alpha still wanting?_ _

__Derek is arching his back slightly which just places an emphasis on his ass, pointing towards Stiles. It’s beautifully furry, covered in a thin layer of the same body hair that sprouts prolifically over the rest of his frame. Stiles’ fingers are itching to touch so he places a hand on each cheek and squeezes._ _

__“Oh, Omega”, Derek groans, “Please touch me.”_ _

__Stiles spreads his cheeks to reveal the soft pucker hidden there. The cooler air makes it twitch a little, Stiles can’t help but gasp at the sight. He runs his fingers from the top of the crack down to the hole itself and gentle strokes round it, Derek trembles._ _

__“Please Alpha, I need you…”_ _

__“Patience, Omega!”_ _

__Stiles reluctantly lets go of Derek’s ass and reaches for the lube. He coats his fingers generously and scooches in a little closer. Very carefully he rubs the twitching hole with his forefinger as it dilates and without effort, the tip of his finger slips in. He twists his finger, feeling the first hint of Derek’s warmth. With a little work, the lube spreads and his finger inches further in, soon it’s as far as it will go, and he wriggles it around inside, getting a sense of the containing walls._ _

__Derek is softly panting; his arms are not as straight as they were when he climbed on the bed to offer himself to Stiles and there’s the beginnings of a sheen of sweat across his broad back. Stiles slowly pulls his finger all the way out and just as smoothly pushes it back in._ _

__He could do this for days, just watch his finger slowly disappear inside Derek and then reappear. He takes in all the details: the tiny little bubbles of lube clinging to the hairs surrounding the hole, the way his skin tone is half a dozen shades lighter than Derek’s, the smoothness and heat of the walls that he’s grazing with his fingertip. It’s utterly intoxicating and if Derek’s elbow hadn’t given with the effort of holding himself up, jarring Stiles out of his introspection, Stiles could have just carried on pushing his finger in and out of the alpha forever._ _

__Derek shuffles to reposition himself and Stiles uses the opportunity to gently press in his middle finger as well. It’s a little tighter but he can reach further and is that…yes…Derek’s full body tremor tells Stiles that the slightly rough bump he’s found way up inside Derek is his prostate. Good to know._ _

__Soon, two fingers are sliding in as easily as one did and Stiles needs to up the ante, two fingers aren’t anywhere near the width of his cock. The alpha is taking his fingers so well and Stiles wants to ensure that his cock will equally please the man. What Derek is giving him, allowing him to do, is a priceless gift that Stiles is desperate to treasure._ _

__Rather than add a third finger from the same hand, Stiles begins probing with the index finger on his other hand as well. Using his palms to keep Derek’s cheeks spread wide, he sees the inexorable slide of his fingers into the depths of Derek’s body. After that it’s hardly any work to slide his second middle finger in too._ _

__The quiet sounds coming from Derek are animalistic, no words at all and it occurs to Stiles that he should check on the alpha’s wellbeing. He leans in across the man’s back and whispers to him…_ _

__“Alpha, are you OK?”_ _

__Suddenly Stiles realises how woefully unprepared he is for all of this. They discussed nothing beforehand, they have no safe word, all of Derek’s vulnerability lies in Stiles’ hands._ _

__“Yes, Omega, please keep going, feels so good...”_ _

__Stiles will take that as affirmation but won’t make the same mistake if Derek allows him this again. He hopes he will._ _

__Stiles starts to pull the fingers of each hand apart a little, he slowly stretches Derek’s passage until he can begin to see space in-between his fingers. Every now and then he runs them more firmly against the walls, seeking out that nub of pleasure buried within Derek._ _

__The alpha has collapsed on to his elbows now, the strain of holding himself up and taking Stiles’ exploratory probings proving too much._ _

__“Are you ready alpha? Are you ready for my cock?” Stiles asks, already confident of the answer. Derek’s taken everything Stiles has so far given him with no complaint and every indication that more is required._ _

__“God, yes...please…”_ _

__Stiles can sense that Derek’s losing coherence, he wants to see the alpha totally fall apart, knowing he was the cause. He removes his fingers causing Derek to whimper at the loss._ _

__A quick squirt of lube and Stiles coats his cock in the liquid. Taking hold of it, he aims the bulbous head at the slight gape of Derek’s hole. It feels amazing as he rubs it around there, he’s not sure how long he can hold on for but he’s going to make it as long as he’s able, for Derek’s sake. God, he wants to make the alpha happy._ _

__Gently, gently, he pushes his considerable girth inside. If Stiles thought it was erotic watching his fingers disappear, it’s got nothing on seeing his cock vanish inside the alpha. Derek seems equally enthralled, he’s starting to make words again, little outbursts that just reach Stiles’ ears._ _

__“Fill me, Omega, give me your big cock…”_ _

__Stiles obliges, pushing in until the copious fur on Derek’s thighs is tickling Stiles’ balls. He lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and slumps over the back of his lover. All Stiles can feel is the grip of Derek’s walls around him, firm, smooth and as hot as a comet. He’s never felt anything like this._ _

__Derek is squirming under him, muttering, “please…please...” and Stiles realises he needs to move. He presses a kiss to Derek’s shoulder and pushes back up on his hands. Derek’s hands are clasping the bed sheets, now bunched up under him and although his upper torso is prone on the bed, he’s got his ass about as high as it will go, straining to keep Stiles within him._ _

__Stiles pulls out and slams back in again, Derek groans in response so he repeats the action, again and again and again. He’s losing himself a little now and finds himself uttering half phrases and senseless words._ _

__“Take it, take me, Alpha… How does it feel to writhe on an omega cock? Is it good? Do you want more?”_ _

__“Yessss”, hisses Derek, “More!”_ _

__The alpha is becoming more demanding, less submissive although how submissive an alpha can be when he’s being speared by an unexpectedly large omega cock is open to question._ _

__Stiles pumps as fast as he is able, punctuated by Derek’s grunts and pleas. He reaches around with one hand under Derek and finds his colossal balls. Damn but they feel good. Stiles wants to milk them of cum. He squeezes and fondles them, first one, then the other because the pair are too large to be held together in his hand._ _

__Derek’s breaths are becoming more rapid, he’s a little sweaty and he’s tossing his head from side to side causing little droplets to be cast away. Stiles isn’t sure, but he thinks there may be some tears mixed in there as well._ _

__Suddenly, Derek stiffens, and his walls clamp down on Stiles’ cock. Stiles can feel the hairy balls in his hand draw up and with a low moan, Derek releases his seed on to the bed below. There’s so much of it that it dribbles into every crevice, sliding between Stiles’ fingers._ _

__Stiles pauses, still deep inside of Derek, taking in the moment but it doesn’t seem like the alpha is content to let him. A hand comes around groping at Stiles’ ass, pressing him in, keeping them together._ _

__“Claim me, my Omega, make me yours.”_ _

__Stiles has been so focused on Derek’s pleasure that he’s forgotten his own, Derek’s words trigger something primal and even though he didn’t think he could go any faster, he pounds ferociously into the willing body beneath him until he, as well, shoots a torrent of hot cum deep into the alpha._ _

__Derek sighs as Stiles collapses on top of him. Neither are overly bothered; Derek’s large alpha body is easily capable of bearing Stiles’ weight._ _

__Stiles chases his breath, panting at the exertion. Having had a slight bit longer to recover, Derek is needing affirmation: that he’s been good, that he’s pleased his mate because he knows – even if Stiles doesn’t realise it yet – that they will be mate. Of that, he’s certain. He wriggles to dislodge Stiles from his back._ _

__Stiles slowly slides off Derek and they face each other, exhausted and messy. Stiles hasn’t seen Derek’s face since he began fingering him and he’s so amazed that he momentarily forgot what he looked like, he has to lean in and kiss him, slow and deep._ _

__Stiles’ arms find their way around Derek’s body and he draws him into an embrace._ _

__“Was that what you wanted, Derek?” he asks, hopefully._ _

__Derek nuzzles into the embrace._ _

__“More than...” Derek mumbles, “Much more than I ever imagined. How about you?”_ _

__Stiles strokes down Derek’s broad back, feeling out the muscle and bone beneath the skin._ _

__“It was amazing, so good, you were so responsive and eager.”_ _

__Hesitantly, Derek asks “So, would you want to do that again?”_ _

__Stiles pulls back to look at him, surprise evident on his face._ _

__“Are you kidding me? Dude, I want to do that every day!”_ _

__Derek sits up then, an aura of seriousness enveloping him. He takes Stiles’ hand._ _

__“I know it’s a bit soon, but would you let me be your alpha? I can’t imagine anyone being more perfect for me than you. I want to provide for you, take care of you and then I want to come home and have you take care of me. Do you think you would want that?”_ _

__Fuck, Derek! I would love that.”_ _

__Stiles never thought his huge omega cock would ever be anything but an encumbrance. He thought it would prevent him from finding a mate but here, wrapped in Derek’s warm, strong arms, he finally accepts it for the gift that it truly is._ _


End file.
